My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong, not that I expects Much
by KurobaraIto
Summary: There was a new teacher at Sobu High, rumor said that the new teacher had rotten eyes. Tsurumi Rumi didn't care, but maybe she would change her mind after seeing the teacher in person.


"Hey, Rumi. Have you heard?"

The sound of someone calling my name broke my concentration. When I looked up, it was to see my acquaintance with a hopeful look on her face.

"Er… heard what?"

"I heard we're gonna have a new teacher in our class. What if he's hot?"

I couldn't understand what nonsense she was spouting, mainly because I was too concentrated on doing something else.

"Um… what?"

"Ah… sorry. You're not really interested in those kinds of things are you?"

And then she left me alone.

Good.

I continued doing my modern Japanese task that Hiratsuka-sensei gave us. This period was actually Hiratsuka-sensei's but she told us she had something to do, gave us tasks to complete, and told us she would be back for the next period. Our class coincidentally have double modern Japanese.

Still.

I took a glance at my acquaintance who had just called me. Hanazawa Hana, class 2-F Sobu High. Popular enough to join the clique in this class. I observed as she laugh with her group of friends, probably making fun of someone.

I don't know why, but after _that_ one time, she had always tried to talk to me. Did she want to befriend me? Gosh, I would be glad to be your friend also!

Not a chance.

Despite her approaching me, I knew firsthand that she was just being nice. The fact that she didn't even know me as her classmate before _that_ one time told me so. Still, it was rude to dismiss her approach, so I tried to be civil with her whenever she tried to talk to me.

I glanced back to my paper, and noticed that I had written quite a bit. I looked at the time from my phone, and realized that if what Hiratsuka-sensei said was true, she would be here in like, five minutes.

And I hadn't even halfway on my tasks yet.

Brain, why did you have to pour so much things onto the paper? I had to cut several of my unwritten point to just barely complete it on time.

The bell rang and Hiratsuka-sensei entered the class.

Fuh, on time. With this, I wouldn't make Hiratsuka-sensei angry. Trust me when I said Hiratsuka-sensei had no mercy. I had seen it firsthand.

"Everyone take your seats. You still have one period to finish your task, finish it," with her usual appearance, that was lab coat and vest, Hiratsuka-sensei greeted the class and threatened them at the same time, though several people couldn't see the threat. "Anyway, since I'm your homeroom teacher, I can abuse the hell of my period right?"

No one answered her, for this class feared the wrath of Hiratsuka-sensei.

"I take that as yes. So today I'm gonna introduce you to your new social teacher, replacing your last social teacher who went abroad for studies. Oi, come in you. Don't slack of on your first day," she motioned someone, presumably the teacher, outside to come in. She then turned her attention to the class. "If you're imagining a hot guy, you should reset your expectation."

"Sensei, you still haven't change," the teacher outside then came in, and presented himself in front of the class. "Why do I have to introduce myself now? This class doesn't have social for today, and you still dragged me here."

Unkempt black hair, rotten black eyes, ahoge, and this voice…

I widened my eyes in recognition. There was no mistaking it.

"Anyway, my name Hikigaya Hachiman. I'm going to be your social teacher starting from today. Please treat me well."

Other students in the class, especially the girls, muttered in disappointment. His entire appearance screamed normal, plus his rotten eyes made him looked unappealing.

However. There was one student who took a look at his figure as if she couldn't believe what she saw.

Yes, that student was me, Tsurumi Rumi. 2nd year class F in Sobu High, and a self-proclaimed loner.

"Hachiman…" I muttered softly, a tinge of fondness colored my voice.

 **My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong, not that I expected much**

Class ended, I tidy up my desk and immediately went towards my clubroom.

Yes. I don't have any friends, but I am a president of a club. I am the president of Sobu High's Service Club. Hiratsuka-sensei appointed me sometimes on my first year. Due to one year gap between the last members and me, not many knew the existence of this club. But we did occasionally accept request and completed them.

As I arrived at the door of the clubroom, I gazed at the stickers filling the room's nameplate. It was there since the first generation of the Service Club marking the numbers of their solved case, or at least, that was what Hiratsuka-sensei said, and I was proud to have contribute to the amount of the solved case.

I brought out my key to open the clubroom, but apparently the door was unlocked.

Eh? There was someone inside? My hand froze. My mind kept thinking who could be in there. There was no way the other member of Service Club was there since he had no keys and he had said that he did not attend school today as there was some family business.

Could it be someone that stole the key from Hiratsuka-sensei? She did keep some duplicates of the keys, and I didn't lose my key.

I gulped. Gathering my courage, I slowly opened the door.

I saw a figure sitting on a chair, reading a book.

Due to the nature of the previous members, the room was decorated by all kinds of things. I did not personally know the person as Hiratsuka-sensei only gave me her name and there was her picture on the clubroom, but she must be the cheerful outgoing kind of person.

And yet the figure didn't touch anything. The figure, I presume male because his outfit, just read the book while sitting on a chair near the table.

"Um, excuse me…" I started. "Do you have business with the Service Club?"

The male figure turned his head to me, and I realized that it was Hikigaya-sensei.

"Hikigaya-sensei?" I did call him Hachiman when I was younger, but the thought of calling his first name now made me embarrassed.

"So you are member of the Service Club, huh?"

"President."

"The president no less. Somehow I am glad."

"Huh?" I could not understand what he was saying.

"Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, and I found our place because of this club. I hope you can too. Speaking of which, are there any other members?"

"Just one, he's not at school today because of family business," I answered.

Hikigaya-sensei eyed the rest of the room. From the picture of the members of previous generation on the wall, to the items that the previous members collected and placed in the room.

"Komachi turned this place into this, huh?"

"…"

I should have seen it. Hikigaya-sensei and the previous club president shared the same last name.

Hikigaya-sensei then turned into me. "So how's the club?"

"Eh? Um… okay I guess. We aren't that known since there's one year gap between Hikigaya-san and me, uh, Hikigaya Komachi-san, I mean. But we do have occasional request by some students."

Dammit, me! Why did you have to be so nervous?

"Ho~, I see. That's good, then."

Hikigaya-sensei then went back to his book.

As there was nothing that could be a topic conversation between us, I took a seat on the opposite of Hikigaya-sensei and opened my latest unfinished book. However, somehow I couldn't concentrate on reading the book. My eyes stole glances to Hikigaya-sensei's figure and sometimes Hikigaya-sensei felt the glance and looked back at me.

Bad eyes! Avoid contact with Hikigaya-sensei at once! Focus on the book, focus on the book!

"Rumi," I heard Hikigaya-sensei called me. "If you need help fulfilling students' request, don't hesitate to ask me, or Komachi for that matter, or the other graduates."

"Um… yes…"

"When it was my generation, the only help we could get was only Sensei. Now, you have us."

I buried my face onto my book. The way Hikigaya-sensei said that somehow made my heart beat faster.

"Sensei, I still remember you dragged me into the Service Club. Do you think I'll forget it easily?"

Hikigaya-sensei talked towards a figure standing in the doorway.

Wait, who? I turned my head to see Hiratsuka-sensei there leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed, making her rather large chest area appear larger.

I processed Hikigaya-sensei's words, and somehow I could totally see that because I too, was forced to re-open the Service Club.

"If Yukinoshita were here, she would complain about your habits. Five years and you haven't changed. Knock first before you enter the room."

So Hiratsuka-sensei had this habits from long time ago?

"Drop the Sensei, Hikigaya. We're co-workers now," she said while approaching us. "Anyway, don't contamine young Tsurumi with your twisted view of the world."

"You're saying young Tsurumi as if you're ol-"

"Care to finish that statement?"

Hiratsuka-sensei lifted her fist, effectively silencing Hikigaya-sensei. Truly, Hiratsuka Shizuka's fist was feared by everyone.

"Anyway, Hikigaya. Are you free after school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna go to a ramen stall? My treat."

"Sure. Hmm..stall? Like the one you treated me to five years ago?"

Gasp, I couldn't believe it. Hiratsuka-sensei took Hikigaya-sensei on a date when he was still a student!

"That one's been closed. Let me show you a new one I found, it's as good as that one."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

I put my hand on my mouth, still not believing what was happening in front of me.

"Um, Sensei. Please show proper behavior in front of a student. Openly asking for a date like that..."

Hiratsuka-sensei blushed when I said that. Despite her not young age, she still had a certain charm that radiated from her, and it showed when she blushed.

If I had been born 15 years earlier, I might have been friends with her and openly teased her for that cute expression of hers. But alas, all I could do was tease her in my mind because openly teasing your elder was 'not a proper behavior of Japanese citizen'.

Hikigaya-sensei just glanced pityingly to her. I bet he thought that someone should take her now. How did I know? Because that was what on my mind also.

"A-anyway, Tsurumi. I did not see Tenjouin today. Is he sick?" still flustered, Hiratsuka-sensei tried to change the topic.

"Tenjouin-kun? He has some family matters so he did not attend school today. Shouldn't you know it already because you're teacher?"

"Tenjouin is from class 2-I, I do not teach his class."

"Why do you ask about him?" I asked, feeling curious since Hiratsuka-sensei rarely had any matters with Tenjouin-kun.

"Since Hikigaya is here now, I think the Service Club should have its first reunion party tomorrow."

"Reunion…" I started.

"…Party?" Hikigaya-sensei finished.

"Yeah. There's you, and of course the better Hikigaya," "Hey!" "If there's Hikigaya-chan then there's Kawasaki. You still have Yuigahama's contact right? Leave Yukinoshita to me. Ah, it's late. Let's go to the Ramen stall right now."

Hikigaya-sensei obeyed Hiratsuka-sensei's word. He stood up and left the room, but not before waving his hand towards me.

I guess I also should go back home. The room seemed empty without Tenjouin-kun's presence.

With that in mind, I tidied up the room before locking the door and left the school. The evening air felt refreshing as I walked home.

 **A/N: So I was inspired by** ** _that_** **Rumi 4koma, you know,** ** _that_** **one. If you don't, then please search. So yeah, I was inspired to write this fic. But even though my main motivation was that 4koma, the general idea was formed because of this one neat fanfiction titled 'Open for Business, Awaiting Clients' by Some Chinese Guy. Sadly he wrote that before vol 9 was translated thus it lacks the interaction on the Christmas Event. Otherwise, that fic was good, and by good I mean** ** _really_** **good.**

 **Anyway, after reading this fic you should know that I took the friendship ending route. This 8man might seemed out of character, but I based it from a 8man** ** _that has found something genuine_** **, so I think he should change a little, especially when he had matured throughout his remaining year in high school and college years.** And I had a soft spot for Sensei so expects more Senseix8man shiptease moments **. Anyway, I still don't know what direction I should take this fic. Do not expect to see more soon, but please wait patiently.**

 **And I shut my laptop down while praying that I could finish the next chapter of whatever of my stories, I don't care! Inspiration please come!**

 **-KurobaraIto**


End file.
